


Family Familiarity

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl makes a friend, F/M, Merle gets married, My response to Krissy's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Daryl is Merle's best man and finds there are advantages to that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, a few days ago KrissyG, Bella_Monoxide, and I were chattin' it up. Krissy says, 'I'm having trouble with my WIPs so I wrote a long ass one-shot. Bella says, 'about what'. I say, 'smut, duh'. Then Krissy says, 'it's about Daryl hooking up at a family reunion (not related). So I said, 'I have an idea just like that in my head'. So Krissy says, 'write it'. And I did, here it is.
> 
> Let me know what you think

Family Familiarity

Daryl was running late; he had gotten home last night at a decent time considering he was the one in charge of the bachelor party, but the amount of alcohol in his system had overwhelmed him. As best man at his brother’s wedding, he was in charge of everything, including getting his brother to the wedding site, at which he was failing miserably.

He woke up gradually, but when he saw what time it was, he jumped out of bed and into the shower in one shot.  
He didn’t bother with breakfast but did take time to trim his beard and slap on some cologne before putting on his monkey suit and running out the door.

He called Merle on the way to his house to let him know he was on his way and apologize for running late. Merle was pissed, he’d been up since the asscrack of dawn, fretting and pacing his nervousness away, and needed his brother there to talk him down.

Once they were on their way to the wedding site, a late nineteenth century farmhouse which had been converted to a bed and breakfast, Merle calmed down a little. Daryl managed to get his brother talking about the honeymoon Merle had planned for him and Andrea; a week on Tybee Island in Savannah.

It took an hour to get to the place and the parking area was almost full when they arrived. The other groomsmen, Rick, Abraham, and Martinez were already there with their wives, and waiting impatiently for the groom and best man.

Rick ushered both men upstairs to the groom’s changing room, which was across the hall from the bride’s changing room. Merle paused for a moment in front of the other door before Daryl pulled him away. 

Not long after they were in the room and settling down, there was a knock at the door. “Hey guys, it’s Jaime. If y’all are ready we can do pictures now. I thought we could do them on the staircase or maybe in the lounge.”

“The photographer’s been on our asses to get the groomsmen’s pictures done before the ceremony. She’s pissed y’all were running late,” Abraham said.

“We’re comin’ sweetheart,” Merle yelled. “Just give us a minute to make sure we look good.”

The men checked themselves out in the floor length mirror in the corner of the room, straightening their ties and fixing their hair, then filed out of the room into the hallway.

Jaime, the photographer, led them down the staircase and explained what she had in mind for the pictures. She had already finished with Andrea and the bridesmaids and told the men she wanted to do the same thing with them.

They followed her into the lounge and she had them do some goofy stuff, and some serious stuff then took pictures of just Merle and Daryl together. When she was finished, she sent them outside to the gazebo where the ceremony was to be held.

Typically, Daryl was the fidgety one, chewing on his nails or shuffling from one foot to the other, but today, Merle was the one breaking out in a sweat; the one who was stumbling over himself and his thoughts. Daryl patted him on the back and whispered something calming in his ear as the bridesmaids came down the aisle.

**************************************************************************************************************

The reception was held at the B&B the party was going on inside the lounge but spilled outside onto the grounds as well. 

Jaime had been taking photos during the ceremony and now was taking pictures of the wedding party. Daryl was having a good time, cutting up and having fun, but he was looking forward to the open bar.

When Daryl finally made it to the bar, he ordered a jack and coke and relaxed at a table in the back of the lounge. He watched his brother and his new wife dancing and laughing, and was happy for them. Merle had given up his old life for Andrea and she had given him a bright future in return. 

He was lost in thought and his whiskey when someone sat down at the table with him. “You’re Merle’s brother, right?”

Daryl turned to see the photographer, Jaime,  
sitting next to him with a glass of wine in her hand.

“Yeah, I’m Daryl,” he said and offered his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Daryl. Andrea told me a lot about you.”

Daryl smirked. “And you still want to introduce yourself? She must not have told you a lot. How long you and Andrea known each other?”

“Technically since I was a year and a half. I’m her cousin.”

“That’s great,” Daryl replied, somehow becoming more interested in the conversation. “You’re a professional photographer?”

“No, it’s just a hobby. I’m a paralegal.”

“That’s cool. You work for her?”

“No, I work for her friend Michonne, she was one of the bridesmaids. I live in Lexington.”

“I’ve been through there. That’s where all the horses are, right?”

Jaime laughed. “Yes, Michonne’s specialty is business law and they’re most of our clientele. A lot of them let us come by and watch them work out the horses sometimes.”

“That’s cool,” Daryl said. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off her; he watched her sip her wine and took in what he saw. She had long, blonde hair like Andrea and Amy did. Her eyes were green just like theirs, and her smile made them sparkle in the sun.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked her. Daryl hated dancing, he wasn’t good at it at all, but it was his brother’s wedding and he really didn’t want to give this woman an opportunity to walk away.

“Oh, no. I don’t dance. At least not with other people. I’m not very coordinated. But thank you for asking.”

“Thank God,” Daryl exclaimed. “I can’t dance either. I’d end up falling on the floor and taking everybody else with me.”

Jaime laughed out loud. “Then why did you ask me?”

“I figured everybody else was, that you might want to too.”

“That’s...thoughtful, Daryl. I’d rather take a walk. Have you seen the grounds? It’s very beautiful.”

“No, I’ve only seen the gazebo and the house. Do you know your way around?”

“Not really, but I have a good sense of direction.”

**************************************************************************************************************

A few of the original buildings were still intact; a barn, a chicken coop, and a shed with a few tools. There were flower and vegetable gardens, and beautiful tall Oak trees lining the path.

Jaime and Daryl made small talk as they walked through the gardens and learned more about each other. He found out she was going to be in Atlanta for the next week house sitting for the new couple while they were away.

“Maybe you could come over one night and we could get some pizza and beer, and watch a movie?” she asked him as they walked back to the house.

Daryl stopped walking and took Jaime’s hand in his. “That sounds like a great idea,” he told her. 

The sun was setting now and Daryl was sure most of the guests had gone home already. He figured Merle and Andrea were on their way to Tybee Island and he was sure he didn’t want to wait a few days to see Jaime again.

When they arrived back at the house, nearly everyone was gone and the staff was cleaning up. Jaime excused herself upstairs to get her purse from the bride’s room and soon returned to find Daryl sitting on the front porch smoking a cigarette.

“Would you mind dropping me off at Andrea and Merle’s house. I’d rather not wait for a cab in the dark.”

Daryl turned and looked up at her standing behind him. “I don’t mind. Let me finish my cigarette and we can go.”

She sat next to him on the steps allowing a sliver of space between their bodies. She watched him inhale and exhale; his chest rise and fall, and secretly thanked Andrea for giving her a heads up about the best man.

The drive to Merle and Andrea’s house was filled with quiet anticipation. It was thick and palpable, lingering in the cab of Daryl’s truck. His focus on the road was torn away by the wavy, blonde curls in his peripheral vision.

Daryl opened the front door for Jaime and immediately offered her a drink. Merle always had beer in the fridge and Andrea kept a couple bottles of white wine for herself. Daryl took two glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of wine from the fridge and sat down across from her at the island. 

“I think I’m going to like staying here for a week. Having this place to myself is a dream,” Jaime said.

“Yeah, it’s a great house. The bank foreclosed on it and Merle got it for a steal. He and I fixed it up, did all the repairs and what remodeling was necessary. He wanted it to be finished before he proposed.”

“That’s so sweet,” Jaime gushed. “No wonder Andrea loves him so much. Your brother is quite a man to do this for the woman he loves. She’s very lucky.”

“Mmmm, he’s lucky too. Andrea’s been good for him. He was messed up when he met her. He’s clean and sober because of her.”

Jaime didn’t respond and the two fell into silence. They caught shy glances at the other until Daryl couldn’t look away anymore. 

“How about I give you a tour; show you where everything is?”

“Sounds good,” Jaime replied and put the bottle of wine back in the refrigerator.

The tour started in the living room, which was open and spacious. The furniture was purely Andrea; Victorian chairs, a beige, classique sofa, a large brick fireplace, and a large ornate bookcase decorated with pictures, flowers, and classic novels.

Next was the family room which held the leather recliner, fifty-five-inch wall mounted television, and a stereo system, which had been an engagement present from Andrea to Merle.

Andrea’s office was down the hall and as immaculate as one would imagine. Jaime didn’t need to see that room, it reminded her too much of work.

Eventually, they made it to the bedrooms; there were three. One was made into a guest room, one was to be a nursery someday, and the last one belonged to the newly wedded couple.

Standing in the hallway between the guest and master rooms, Daryl leaned against the wall. “Which room are you gonna sleep in?”

“I don’t know. They’re both very nice, very big rooms. Both have Queen size beds and ensuite bathrooms. I might switch up each night.”

“Well, they’re both better than mine. All I got is a damn mattress and box springs on the floor, and the bathroom is all the way at the end of the hall.”

“You could stay here,” Jaime offered. “There’s plenty of room and I’m sure Andrea wouldn’t want me to be here by myself all night long; she worries unnecessarily.”

Daryl eyed her up and down. She was smiling slyly and her green eyes were shining with mischief. Pushing himself off the wall, he took a step toward her.

“You need me to be your bodyguard for the night?” He asked in a deep, rough voice.

Jaime giggled. “I can protect myself, thank you, but I would accept your help with something else.”

Turning around, she pointed at her back, and the zipper on the back of her dress, then walked into the bedroom.

Daryl followed Jaime into the room and closed the door behind him. Standing behind her, he ran his large hands over her bare arms and leaned in, taking in the scent of her.

She draped her hair over her shoulder as he began to slowly run the zipper down her back. Daryl gently kissed her skin as the zipper moved lower, and Jaime’s breath hitched when the heat of his mouth touched her.

Daryl pushed the straps of her dress down her arms and it landed in a puddle at her feet. His lips attacked her neck and shoulder while his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his body; his hands roaming her front.

His fingers traveled over the cotton material of her bra and rubbed against her nipples. Jaime melted into his touch and her legs turned to jelly. Soon one of Daryl’s hands skimmed down her stomach to the wet spot on her panties.

Daryl sighed low in Jaime’s ear and her body shuttered. “So wet for me, Jaime. I’ve barely gotten started; do you always get this wet so fast, or am I special?”

He rubbed circles on her clit through the material of her panties as his other hand squeezed and pulled her nipple. “Talk to me; let me hear that sweet voice.”

Jaime’s breathing was shallow, but she gave Daryl what he wanted. “Never been this wet before; not for anyone, ever. Only you Daryl. Please, I need more.”

Before she took her next breath, Daryl whirled her around to face him and took her mouth. His hands left her breast and clit and reaching around her, he unhooked her bra and threw it across the room.

Daryl growled as he attacked her breast with his mouth and walked her backward to the bed. Jaime fell onto the mattress with Daryl on top of her. His mouth moved to her other breast and after a time continued down her body. 

She closed her eyes as his lips, tongue, and teeth made their way down to the waistband of her panties. Stopping suddenly, he looked up at her and grinned wickedly. Daryl looped his fingers through the material and pulled them down her legs, throwing them behind his back.

Sitting back on his knees, he opened her legs and licked his lips when he saw her dripping pussy. His eyes were black with lust and he worked his way back up her body; leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

When he reached the top of her thighs, he looked at her again. She was propped up on her elbows watching him. “You still want more?” he asked her.

“Yes, please,” she whined. She was so worked up her vision blurred and she suspected she might actually pass out before the night was over.

“I’m gonna give you everything I got; I’m gonna eat you alive,” he replied. Lifting her legs and leaning in, he licked a long line from her wet, dripping pussy to her engorged clit. Jaime gasped loudly and Daryl pressed his palm against her stomach to keep her still.

Daryl ate her out like he was famished; he kissed and licked her nub with single-minded focus and pushed two fingers inside her with ease. 

Despite Daryl’s efforts, Jaime’s body was writhing with pleasure. Her moans and pants filled the room and the only intelligible word coming from her mouth was Daryl’s name, repeatedly.

He could feel her flutter around his fingers and added a third, causing her to come undone when he grazed the spot deep inside her. Replacing his mouth with his thumb, he looked up at her as she came. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth was gaping open; the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

When Jaime collapsed and remained still, Daryl removed his hand and leaned up to touch her face. She sucked his fingers into her mouth and licked them clean; Daryl almost came just watching her. When she opened her eyes, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips and kissed her hard and dirty; licking inside her mouth and wrapping his tongue around hers.

He pulled a condom from his wallet before stripping out of his suit and crawling back onto the bed next to her. He rubbed her stomach with his palm as he kissed her neck and shoulder, whispering in her ear.

“Do you still want more?” He asked. “Because I have so much more to give you.”

Jaime turned her body to face him and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body on top of his. Handing her the condom, she opened the package and slid it down his hard, raging cock. Then, lifting her up, she slid down his length.

She started moving her hips the moment her pelvis touched his. She was still wet and his dick slid easily inside her. Daryl remained still at first, enjoying the feeling of her moving on him; he grew harder inside her and soon was moaning and moving with her.

“You feel so fucking good, Jaime. So fucking wet and tight. Shit! Fuck my dick.”

Jaime leaned forward and put her hands on Daryl’s chest; she took his lips with her own as his arms went around her body and held her tight against him. His hands roamed her back and wound into to her long, blonde locks. 

Her lips moved from his mouth to his jaw, neck, and chest where she lingered on his nipples, licking and sucking until he was moaning and cursing out loud.

Suddenly, he pushed her off him and sat up. He kissed her neck as she arched her back and gripped his thighs. His hands went to her waist and he began to move her up and down on his cock. Their collective moans and groans filled the room.

“Can you cum again?” he asked her.

“I don’t know,” she replied, breathless.

“I bet you can,” he said and moved her up and down his length faster and harder. Her breasts bounced in front of his face and he took one in his mouth to suck and lick. 

“Ah fuck! Daryl! I’m gonna cum again!” she cried. Jaime’s body moved in a frenzy on his cock and she screamed when she came for the second time.

The moment she clamped down on him, Daryl flipped them over and began to pound into her. With his face buried in her neck, he held her down with his own weight and howled as he came undone above her.

They laid together, Daryl still on top and inside her, until he softened and slid out. Rolling onto his back, he covered his eyes with his arm. “Goddamn, you are amazing,” he said and looked over at her.

She turned to him with a smile on her face and laid her head on his chest. “I'm so glad I listened to Andrea.”

“What did Andrea say?” He asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

“I think she thought I was jealous of her, finding Merle, ya know. She told me about you and that you were just as good as Merle was, if not better in some ways. She said you wouldn't introduce yourself, so I would have to make the first move.”

“Well, I'll have to send her a goddamn fruit basket, won't I?” Daryl replied and held her tighter. 

They laid, tangled up together, kissing sweetly until Jaime got up to pee. She returned with a wet rag for Daryl and pulled down the comforter and sheets. Daryl laid behind her with his arms nestled around her waist and kissed her neck and shoulder until he fell asleep.

********************†*****************************************************************************************

The next morning, Daryl woke up alone. He could still smell her in the sheets and smiled. Hearing the clank of pots and pans in the kitchen, he rolled out of bed and put his underwear on before leaving the room. 

As he got closer to the smell of bacon, he heard her voice and assumed she was on the phone. Standing at the doorway he saw her flipping pancakes and bacon with one hand and holding her phone with the other.

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

“Yes, Andrea, everything is fine. I didn't have any problems last night. My bodyguard was watching over me.”

Daryl could hear his sister-in-law screaming on the other end of the line. “Tell her I wanna talk to Merle for a second,” he whispered in her unoccupied ear.

When Jaime handed him the phone, Merle was a bit curious as to why his brother was at his house this early in the morning.

“I'm just keeping an eye on your house guest, making sure she's safe. Don't worry though, we'll wash your sheets before ya get back home.”

“You'll do wha…” Merle said before Daryl ended the call and went back to kissing his new girlfriend.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's last night in Atlanta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Krissy came through with her end of the bargain, here is chapter two. There will be a few more chapters, but this will be a short story, maybe 4 or 5 chapters. Hope you enjoy.

Every night that Merle and Andrea were on their honeymoon, Jaime and Daryl were together. They had dinner, watched movies, drank beer and fucked like animals. Daryl was beginning to appreciate domesticity and having someone to “come home to”.

He had referred to Jaime as his girlfriend while on the phone with Merle two nights ago and felt weird about it. They had in no way discussed what would happen in the future or if they would ever see each other again. Just because they were extended family, didn’t mean either of them would show up at family reunions.

The newlyweds were due home Sunday morning and Daryl wanted his and Jamie's last night together to be special. 

He spent Saturday putting his plan into action. First, he called the best restaurant in Atlanta and ordered a magnificent dinner to be delivered to Merle’s house, then he did flower research, looking for something with beauty and meaning.

The florist he spoke with was full of information and advice, and after an hour of discussion, Daryl settled on a bouquet of red and white Sweet Peas which, Daryl was told, indicated delicate pleasure and bliss, and were symbolic of departure after a good time.

The florist did not have any in stock, but called around and found some at a florist in Buckhead. Daryl didn’t like going to Buckhead; it was too rich and snooty, but it was worth it to get the flowers.

Daryl arrived at the house early and luckily, Jaime was in the shower, so he quickly found a large crystal vase and set the bouquet as the centerpiece of the table. He kept an eye out the window for the food and just as it arrived, he heard Jaime turn the shower off.

He was getting the table set up when she came out into the kitchen, wearing only a towel. “Daryl, what is this?”

 

“It’s dinner,” he said sarcastically with a grin spread across his face. “I thought, it’s your last night here and I wanted it to be special.”

Jaime walked to the table and put her hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “It smells delicious; you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“It was no trouble,” he replied. Unless you count the hour with the florist and the condescending looks he got in Buckhead. “Go get dressed, do your hair, whatever you want to do. I’m gonna get this set up for us.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead then she went to the bedroom to get ready.

While she was gone, Daryl finished setting the table and went outside to smoke a couple cigarettes. He had an idea of where he wanted this evening to go and how he wanted to get there, and tried to block out everything that would come after. 

When he went back inside, Jaime was waiting for him leaning against the doorway. Daryl took her hand and pulled her chair out for her, then took his seat. She leaned forward and touched the delicate petals of the flowers. “They’re beautiful,” she said.

“They’re called Sweet Pea; the guy at the florist’s shop said they stand for pleasure and bliss and represent departure after a good time.”

“That’s appropriate,” she replied. “This week has been nothing but pleasure and bliss… and good times. I didn’t expect all this. You went overboard, Daryl.”

“You don’t like it? I just wanted you to know how much this week has meant to me. We probably won’t see each other for a long time, if ever, and I won’t forget this week. Was hoping I could make it where you wouldn’t either.”

“I’ll never forget this, or you. I couldn’t if I tried. No one has ever given me what you have and I’m sad we won’t see each other again, but I love my job and I miss my apartment; as silly and insignificant as that sounds. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop thinking about you.”

Daryl was happy to hear that she felt the same way he did about their time together but was disappointed that she didn’t seem as sad about it ending as he did. He had spent the entire week in a bubble that was about to burst.

He consciously switched the conversation to lighter topics after that; he had a plan to stick to and too much emotion would put a serious damper on that. 

After dinner, Daryl and Jaime took care of the dishes and leftovers then went to the living room where Daryl lit candles and put on some romantic music. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he held her close as they moved their bodies in time with the beat.

“I thought you couldn’t dance,” she said with a smirk.

“Said I didn’t like to dance. It’s just you and me here; if either one of us takes a misstep, it’ll only be us on the floor, which isn’t a horrible thing, is it?”

“Definitely not,” she replied and buried her face in the crook of his neck. They swayed together in silence as the music played and changed in the background. Jaime felt like Cinderella at the ball with Prince Charming. She had always dreamed of meeting a man like Daryl and now that she had, she was leaving to return to her real life.

As his hand caressed her back, his lips massaged the delicate skin of her neck. His tender kisses lit a fire in her and she let herself fall into his heat. Daryl whispered wicked, naughty things in her ear that made her panties wet and her knees weak.

His hands gripped her ass; lifting her up, he walked to the bedroom. Once inside the room, he pushed her up against the wall and unbuttoned her blouse; his tongue licked the top of her breasts and his hands pushed her skirt down her legs. 

“God, Jaime, I want you; want this body. I want everything from you,” Daryl breathed hot and heavy on her skin as his hands squeezed her ass and thighs. 

“Fuck, Daryl. Take it; take it all. I wanna be yours.” Jaime cried as she began to unbutton Daryl’s shirt. 

He growled in her ear and pushed his body further into hers. “Gonna take everything you have, baby. I’m gonna take everything for myself. Nobody’s ever gonna fuck you as good as I do.” Reaching behind her, he took hold of her bra and ripped it off her. 

Pulling her away from the door, Daryl took her to the bed. She fell onto her back and watched as he seductively unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor. 

Grinning down at her, he crooked his finger, indicating he wanted her to sit up. “Want your mouth on me; blow me like a pro, baby.”

Jaime rubbed her thighs together to quell the insane ache that was building inside her and leaned in to take Daryl down her throat. He was so fucking hard and leaking into her mouth, she moaned around him and he almost fell to his knees.

Her mouth was hot and wet and the perfect size for his dick as he slid down to nudge the back of her throat. She gagged slightly and he wound his fingers through her long, blonde hair to guide her around his length. 

He cursed loudly as she licked the underside of his cock and gently scraped her teeth across the silk skin. She smiled around the intrusion and massaged his balls until she felt them grow full under her touch.

“Goddamn, baby. You're so fucking good at this,” Daryl announced as his head fell back and his eyelids fluttered. “Want your mouth on my cock every day. I'm gonna cum, Jaime; down that beautiful, tight throat. Want you to swallow every drop, you hear me?”

Jaime hummed around him and Daryl fell apart. He held her face tight against his pelvis and thrust into the enclosed space until he emptied himself inside her.

Not wanting to waste time, Daryl pulled her mouth from his cock and pushed her down onto the bed. Running his hands over her lace panties, he ripped them off, much like he had her bra, then grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. 

He dove into her the second his knees hit the floor, and he ravaged her cunt with vigor and purpose. If he never saw her again, he would make sure she remembered him till the day she died.

She thrashed above him and her moans became screams as she begged him not to stop. He lavished her with his mouth and tongue, fucking her with three fingers that grazed her spot with every movement. Suddenly, her body stilled and she erupted with a scream to wake the dead; her juices squirting from her body and onto Daryl's face.

 

Daryl had never been able to make a woman squirt before and was startled when her cum splashed onto his face. His dick became rock hard and he needed to be inside her right then. 

He stood up and licked his lips; she tasted sweeter than any fruit in existence and he would never forget the way she looked; spread open, her chest heaving and blushed with a smile that could dim the lights of heaven.

Thinking quickly, Daryl took his phone from the back pocket of his pants and snapped a picture of her. If he never got to touch or taste her again, he would have this to remind him that it had been real and not a dream created by a lonely mind.

Putting his phone away, he climbed over her and kissed her lips softly. He had planned on taking her slowly, gently, but his passion had overtaken him and now he only wanted to hear her scream his name. 

His mouth worked its way down her chest and stomach as he lifted her legs and laid them over his shoulders. He looked back up at her and brushed his thumb across her cheek. “Do you want me to fuck you now, Jaime?” He asked in a barely audible voice that surprised even him.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Fuck me, Daryl, please.”

Pushing inside her for what could be the last time, he held his breath, releasing it only when his balls felt the curve of her ass. He started slowly, pacing himself and trying to make it last, but when she began to move with him, raising her hips to meet his thrusts, his rhythm broke and he moaned helplessly into the silence of the room.

Jaime wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he took a nipple into his mouth. Her nails raked down his bare back and he cried out around her breast.

His pace quickened and became erratic sooner than he had hoped. He wanted to make her come again, but she held him too tightly and he couldn't reach down to the place where they were joined.

Daryl couldn't hold out anymore and bit down on the fleshy part of her breast as he spilled inside her. She continued to hold him tightly as he shook in her arms and finally rested on top of her. 

Breathing heavily, neither moved until he slipped out of her and rolled onto his back. For the first time since they had met, she did not snuggle into his warmth and he did not try to convince her to. 

After some time had passed and Daryl thought Jaime had fallen asleep, he slipped out of bed and put his pants on, intending to sit outside in the darkness to collect his thoughts.

As the door closed softly behind him, Jaime let the tears she had been holding back fall down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime goes home and Daryl deals with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger.

Chapter Three 

Three weeks had passed since Jaime went home to Lexington. She and Daryl had been up early that morning getting the house ready for Merle and Andrea’s return, and had avoided each other well.

Jaime had fixed breakfast and was preparing the table when Merle and Andrea’s cab pulled into the driveway. After they had eaten and cleaned up the mess, Merle and Daryl helped load Jaime’s rental car. 

She and Andrea cried as they embraced and promised more phone calls and visits. Merle gave her a bear hug and thanked her for taking care of his house, and his brother. Daryl gave her the most awkward of embraces and left a soft kiss on her neck as they parted.

They watched her drive away and Daryl’s heart sank. Without saying goodbye to his brother and sister-in-law, he jumped in his car and went home.

**************************************************************************************************************

For three weeks, Daryl moped around his house. He went to work and came home; that was the extent of his social life. Every morning he arrived at least an hour or two before he was scheduled at the garage he and Merle owned, and every night he left well past closing time.

Merle was concerned, but didn’t involve himself in Daryl’s business. He knew his brother had feelings for Jaime and needed to adjust to her absence, he just didn’t know how long that would take.

At the third week mark, Merle had had enough, and he spoke to his wife about the situation; Andrea had spoken on the phone with her cousin half a dozen times since she had returned to Lexington. She admitted that Jaime,while seemingly happy to be back home and at work, sounded less than enthused about the situation.

Andrea tried to get her cousin to talk to her about what had happened with Daryl, but Jaime wasn’t discussing it. She knew nothing bad had happened and thought maybe Jaime was trying to forget about her week with the man and move on.

It seemed to the married couple that neither Daryl, nor Jaime were doing a good job of getting over the time they had spent together and maybe needed a push to communicate with each other. Although they had each other’s phone numbers and email addresses, they had not made the effort to get in touch with each other.

**************************************************************************************************************

Daryl had been at the garage two hours before Merle showed up that morning. He had gone through the paperwork for the day and had everything set up for the mechanics; the correct cars in the correct bays and the remaining lined up behind them.

Merle normally arrived an hour before the Dixon Brother’s Garage was scheduled to open, but for the past three weeks he had been waiting until nine o’clock on the dot; prepping for the day only took one person and Daryl seemed to be doing a good job at it.

“Everything looks good, baby brother. I think you’re better at this management thing than I am.” Merle said as he entered the office that he shared with Daryl.

“Ain’t better than you, Merle; just take the time to do a good job is all.”

Merle sat at his desk, across from Daryl. “Seems like that’s the only thing you’ve been using your time for lately.”

Daryl huffed and sat his pen on his desk. Looking up at his brother, he narrowed his eyes. “Don’t, Merle. It ain’t none of your business. I do what I want with my time.”

“I’m not trying to tell you what to do or not to do. I’m just thinking there might be something else you’d rather be doing; somewhere you might rather be.”

Daryl leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. “You think you know everything? You think you know what’s best for me because what? You’re older and wiser? You’re a married man now and think everybody needs to be in a relationship? Jaime and I had our thing and it’s over.”

“You can’t get her outta your head, brother. If you think that isn’t obvious to everyone who knows you, you’re an idiot. You ain’t shown this much interest in the business, ever. Now, you’re taking things over and running the operation by yourself.”

“I am the one with the Business degree, asshole. You should know that, you were the one who paid for it,” Daryl huffed.

“I know full well how smart and talented you are, baby brother. I know that this garage wouldn’t be where it is if it wasn’t for you and that degree, but I also know that you’ve been looking for something of your own for a long time. I know Jaime’s it; what I don’t know know is why you would rather be here than in Lexington with her.”

Daryl groaned and stood up. He went to the coffee maker in the corner and poured himself his fourth cup of the morning. “I never thought there would be anything between us after she went home. I didn’t expect it and I didn’t expect her to want it. I made the most of our time and I’ll never forget it, but, Merle, there’s no way it would work out.”

“You haven’t tried, Daryl. You need to call her, or hell, drive up there and see her. You need to know for sure, because it you don’t fucking stop moping around and get out of this damn garage, I’m gonna throw you out.”

Daryl knew his brother was joking about throwing him out, but he also knew that he was right. All he could think about since she left was what she was doing and if she ever thought about him. Maybe she was just as confused as he was about what happened between them and didn’t know what to do about it either.

Daryl went back to his desk and took a sip of his coffee. “I know you’re right, Merle, but I’m scared to death she’s gonna tell me to go to hell. She’s gonna tell me it was just a fling and it’s over and she don’t want anything to do with me.”

“Maybe she will, but if that’s the way it goes down, you still need to hear it. If she don’t want anything more to do with you, you need to know so you can deal with it and move on.”

Merle was right, and it pissed Daryl off. He did need to move on, but he didn’t want to hear Jaime say those things to him. He hated not knowing what was going on and although he dreaded finding out, he needed closure, if that’s what was going to happen.

“Mind if I take the rest of the week off? I think I’m gonna take a few vacation days,” Daryl asked.

“You take all the time you need, little brother. Tell her Andrea and I say “Hi”.

**************************************************************************************************************

Daryl left work early that day to pack and plan for his road trip. He tried to think positive thoughts; maybe she had just been too busy to call or email him. Maybe, when he knocked on her door, she would jump into his arms and kiss him. He tried to focus on those thoughts, but the negative ones kept filtering in.

He left bright and early the next morning; he was embarking on a six hour drive and wanted to have time to find a hotel and get a shower in before surprising her. About halfway through his journey he stopped for lunch at a Burger King outside Knoxville and used the time to find a place to stay close to Jaime’s apartment.

The Campbell House had decent prices and was located ten miles from where Jaime lived. He booked a room online and after he was finished eating, he put the address of the hotel in his GPS and pulled out of the parking lot to continue his journey.

He was beat by the time he finally arrived at the hotel. It was still early in the afternoon so he decided to take a nap before getting ready to see Jaime. His plan was to take her to dinner to discuss their relationship, and he wanted to make it a romantic night. He wasn’t expecting to spend the night with her, just get her head thinking about what they could have together.

Daryl woke up around the time Jaime would be leaving work and jumped in the shower. He put on one of his favorite suits and his best cologne, then took a deep breath and walked out the door.

He thought briefly about stopping to pick up flowers but decided against it; he didn’t want to go overboard or be more embarrassed that was completely necessary if she gave him the boot.

The GPS lead him straight to her building and he sat in his car staring at it before finally getting out and walking to her door. The complex wasn’t anything fancy, but it was nice and Daryl could definitely imagine a girl like Jaime living here. 

He stood in front of her door for a couple of minutes trying to psych himself up for whatever was in store for him and finally took a deep breath and rapped on the door.

He heard her feet shuffling on the floor and grew tense; this is the moment he had been dreading. “Who is it?” He heard her ask.

He cleared his throat. “It's Daryl”.

For ten seconds nothing happened, then he heard the lock click and she opened the door. “What are you doing here, Daryl?”

 

“I want to see you; haven't been able to get you out of my head since you left. I just wanna talk. Let me take you to dinner and we can talk.”

Jaime looked everywhere but at him. “You shouldn't have come; I don't want you here. Just go back to Atlanta and move on.”

She started to close the door but he wedged his foot inside. “Jaime, just talk to me, please. I care about you and I want to see you.”

“You need to leave,” she said sadly. “I don't want you to get hurt, so please, go home.” She pushed his foot out the door and slammed it in his face.

Daryl wasn't just embarrassed, he was pissed as hell. He angrily walked back to his car, but when he moved to get in he was stopped.

He hadn't seen the man get out of the car parked two spaces away from him and was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Excuse me,” the stranger said. “How do you know Jaime?”

“That's none of your fucking business,” Daryl replied angrily.

“Well see, that's where you're wrong,” the man replied with equal anger. “It's very much my fucking business; I'm her boyfriend.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is pissed and does something about it.

Chapter Four

“Put your fucking wife on the phone, Merle,” Daryl yelled into his cell phone. He had been angry when Jaime closed the door in his face, but when that fucknut in the parking lot told him that he was Jaime’s boyfriend, he lost it.

“The hell I will. You calm your shit down and tell me what the fuck this is about.” Merle was about to shove his arm through the phone and beat the shit out of Daryl.

“She fucking lied to me! And you, if you knew about this and sent me up here as a joke, I’ll put a bolt in your ass, and maybe your balls so you can’t reproduce!”

“What did she fucking lie about? Why would she lie to you in the first place?”

Daryl let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know, Merle! You won’t put her on the phone!”

Daryl heard his brother yell for his wife and then heard them talking quietly. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they both seemed agitated by it.

“Give me the goddamn phone, Merle. I’ll find out what happened,” Daryl heard Andrea say and waited to find out what she had to disclose about the situation.

“Daryl, calm down and tell me what happened.”

“I just want to know why you wouldn’t tell me she had a goddamn boyfriend? Did you tell Merle? Did you tell him to convince me to come here and make a fool of myself?”

“Daryl, Jamie doesn’t have a boyfriend. The last guy she dated was about a year ago; she broke up with him because he was a psychopath. If she was dating someone, she would have told me. She certainly wouldn’t have agreed to spend the entire week with you; she’s not that kind of woman, Daryl. She doesn’t cheat. She’s in love with you.”

“If she’s in love with me, why did she tell me to go back to Atlanta and move on? Why was there a douchebag in her parking lot claiming to be her boyfriend? She slammed the fucking door in my face, Andrea, why would she do any of that if she loved me?”

“What does this guy look like?” She asked Daryl. “Did you get his name?”

“He’s my height, little bigger than I am; real muscular. He’s got sandy brown hair: sounded like he was from up North somewhere; New York or New Jersey, maybe. Said his name was David.”

“Shit!” Andrea exclaimed. “That’s the guy she broke up with last year. Shit! This isn’t good.”

“What do you mean, ‘isn’t good’? Is she in danger?”

“I think she may be. David was enraged when she broke up with him. For a month after, he would email her, send her flowers, show up at the law office, and sit in the parking lot of her apartment building. How did she act when you were there?”

Daryl couldn’t see it then, because of his anger, but now he realized she had been acting strangely. “She seemed nervous; real insistent that I leave that second and never come back. She never looked at me either, just around me. Shit! She was looking behind me toward the parking lot.”

“She knew he was there. Let me call Michonne and see if she knows anything about this. I’ll call you back when I have something to tell you.”

Daryl thanked her and apologized for his behavior, then turned on the tv in his room trying to get forget about the situation he was in.

**************************************************************************************************************

It was late, but Andrea knew Michonne would still be up, so she called her friend on her cell phone. 

“Hey, girl! How is married life treating you? I haven’t heard from you since the wedding. Y’all just now coming up for air?” Michonne asked with a giggle.

“It’s amazing, Mich. I never thought I would ever be this happy, but I’m calling for a specific reason. I need to know about Jaime.”

“What about Jaime? Is she okay? Did something happen?”

“I don’t know what’s going on. She and Daryl kinda hit it off that week Merle and I were gone. It’s obvious they’re in love with each other, but they haven’t talked since she left. 

Merle convinced Daryl to drive up there and check on her; see what was going on between them, but when he got there, she told him to go home and move on with his life.”

“Oh my God!” Michonne exclaimed. “I can’t believe she would say that to him. What happened?”

“Daryl said that as he was getting into his car to leave, a man came up to him and told him that he was Jaime’s boyfriend and that if Daryl knew what was good for him, he would leave and never see Jaime again.”

“Jaime didn’t tell me that she had a new boyfriend. When did this happen?” Michonne asked.

“She doesn’t have a boyfriend, Mich. Before the wedding, she told me that she was tired of being alone but was too scared to start a relationship because she was afraid he would be like David.

That’s why I told her about Daryl. He is the exact opposite of David, and I know she fell in love with him; I saw it in her eyes, Michonne. Saw it in his too.”

“Okay, so who is this boyfriend?”

“From how Daryl described him, I’d say it’s David; I think he’s been stalking her.”

“Goddamnit!” Michonne exclaimed. “That restraining order I got against him last year is still valid. Why didn’t she tell me about this?”

“She’s scared; if a restraining order can’t keep him away, I’m sure she thinks nothing can.”

“Well I can,” Michonne stated. “Now that I know what’s going on, I can do something about it. I need the number to Daryl’s hotel room; I’m gonna need to talk to him as soon as possible. I got some phone calls to make and then I’m going to Jaime’s apartment and talk to her.”

“Thank you, Mich! You’ll call me and let me know what’s going on, right?”

“Of course, I will. As soon as I know what’s happening, you’ll know.”

**************************************************************************************************************

Michonne knocked on the door to Daryl’s room forty-five minutes later. She had a briefcase full of legalese and a bag full of Bar-b-que. “Thank you so much for coming over,” he told her.

“You’re shitting me, right?” Michonne told him as she burst through the door. “I have known Jaime, Amy, and Andrea since we were little girls. I got a restraining order against this stupid prick a year ago, and now I find out he hasn’t been respecting it, and that Jaime never told me. I’m as fucking pissed about this as you are.”

Daryl took the bag of food and sat it on the table as Michonne relaxed in the recliner. “So, what exactly is happening here? Is this David guy really her boyfriend?”

“He was her boyfriend for two years. She broke up with him last year when things started getting creepy. He was accusing her of having affairs; called her a whore. He followed her everywhere she went and would park in the lot of her apartment building and the law office to make sure no strange men were coming or going.

She told me after the restraining order went into effect that she never saw or heard from him again. I wonder how long this has been going on?”

“So, this guy comes back, stalks her and she doesn't say anything to anybody? I can’t believe that; she’s not stupid,” Daryl said and made himself a plate of barbecue.

“No, she’s not stupid; she’s scared. I convinced her that the restraining order would work; I made her believe that he would not be able to get near her again and I was wrong. I’m surprised she didn’t say anything about it. I’m surprised she’s still willing to work for me.”

“She trusts you,” Daryl said. “I’m surprised she trusted me enough to, ya know, be with me. She didn’t know anything about me. She had no reason to think I was any different from that arrogant asshat.”

“Yes, she did; she knew what Andrea told her. Jaime was ready to spend her entire life alone until Andrea told her about you. Andrea knew that you were the kind of man that would make her feel safe and never hurt her. She needed to learn to trust again.”

“Okay, so what do we do?”

Michonne took the briefcase to the table and opened it. “I’m going to need you to write out a statement regarding what happened in the parking lot of Jamie’s apartment building. Every. Fucking. Detail. If you know what kind of cologne he was wearing, write it down. We need to know everything.”

 

While Daryl wrote out his statement, Michonne looked through the papers in her briefcase and read over a few. “I have a friend who’s a patrol officer at the precinct near Jaime’s apartment. I’m going to call him and let him know what’s going on and that we’re going to be going over there in a bit. He'll be close by if we need him.”

After they had both eaten and Daryl's statement was complete, Michonne packed up her briefcase and made one last call.

“Hey, Jaime. How are you doing, sweetheart?”

“I'm fine, Michonne. Is there something wrong.”

“Not for much longer, I promise. I failed you, honey and I'm not gonna do it again. I'm gonna take care of this bastard for good this time.”

Michonne could hear Jaime crying on the other end of the phone. “I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid he'd hurt you.”

“He's not gonna hurt me, or you, or anyone else. I'm with Daryl and we're coming to your place. Do you know if he's still there?”

Jaime got up to look out the living room window. “Yeah, he is. Wait, his car lights just came on. He's pulling out, but I don't think he'll be gone for long.”

“Okay, we're leaving now. We'll be there in five minutes.”

Michonne grabbed her briefcase and Daryl grabbed the food and they left as fast as they could to get to her.

**************************************************************************************************************

Daryl scanned the parking lot when they arrived but didn't see David's car. He and Michonne rushed to the door and were let in immediately. After Daryl sat the bag down, Jaime rushed him and jumped into his arms.

“Is he back? Did he see you?”

“No, baby. He ain't out there.” When she started crying, Daryl held her tighter. “We ain't letting him get near you.”

They finally let go and sat next to each other on the couch. Michonne opened her briefcase and brought out the same legal pad Daryl had used to write his statement.

“I already have Daryl's statement on what happened in the parking lot, but I need you write down everything you can remember since he came back.”

Jaime looked at Daryl, surprised by what Michonne had said. “What happened in the parking lot?” She asked him.

“He introduced himself as your boyfriend and told me that if I liked breathing to leave and never see you again.”

“He threatened you? That fucking bastard!”

Daryl shushed her. “Baby, everything's gonna be alright. Now that we know what's going on, we can put a stop to it once and for all.”

Jaime put her arms around his neck. “I didn't mean those things I said earlier,” Jaime said as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. “I knew he could see us and I didn't want him to hurt you.”

“I know that now,” Daryl said as he tried to comfort her. “Hell, I convinced myself you were gonna say something like that anyway.”

“When I saw you standing outside my door, I wanted to jump in your arms and kiss you all over. I thought that once I was back home, I would never see you again.”

“You’re never gonna get rid of me,” he told her and kissed her gently.

David returned thirty minutes after they arrived and Michonne turned off all the lights as Jaime retreated to the bedroom so she could finish her statement with enough lighting.

Michonne took watch at the living room window to keep an eye on David’s car. She couldn’t see the interior, but she and Daryl took pictures on their phones for use as evidence.

The two sat on their knees on opposite ends of the couch peeking out the blinds. “I'm gonna call my friend at the precinct and let him know that we're here and David's back. I'm gonna ask him to put this complex on his route tonight and see if he can catch that asshole doing something.”

The officer agreed to drive through the complex and Michonne gave him the building and apartment numbers. Once that was done all they had to do was wait for morning.

 

**************************************************************************************************************

Jaime came out of the bedroom an hour and a half later with a ten-page, handwritten statement. “This is what I can remember,” she said as Michonne put it in the briefcase. “Goes back about seven months.”

“Seven months!” Daryl exclaimed and stood up to take her into his arms. “I'm so sorry you've had to go through this, sweetheart. If I’d of known, I never would have let you leave.”

“It's all gonna be alright now,” Michonne told her. “Officer Bagley is gonna cruise through here a few times tonight, and I've got my knife in my case. You're safe.”

Daryl looked at the lawyer with shock. “You carry a knife?”

“Along with other things, but the katana is hard to conceal.”

Jaime giggled into Daryl's chest. “That bitch is badass,” she said.

“No doubt,” he replied and chuckled to himself.

“I think it's time you two got some sleep. I'm gonna stay here and keep an eye on things. I'll wake you up if something happens.”

She gave both Daryl and Jaime hugs and set off to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Jaime led Daryl into the bedroom and closed the door. As soon as she did, he pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

“I missed you so much. I was so scared you didn't ever want to see me again.”

“I missed you too. I was afraid David would find out about you and something bad would happen.”

They made their way to the bed, peeling each other’s clothes off as they went. When they climbed in, Daryl brushed his fingertips along her jaw. 

“I just want to hold you tonight, if that's okay with you. Just want to know this is real and feel you in my arms.”

“That's perfect, Daryl. I've dreamed about you every night since I got back and now you're here. Maybe this will all be over soon.”

He laid next to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I promise this will be over soon, and we can be together all the time. I'm gonna make you mine, and God help anyone who tries to hurt you again.”

Jaime leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp. Daryl snuggled in behind her and she tucked her body into his chest.

“Daryl?” She said quietly. “I think I'm in love with you.”

He put his hand on her stomach and drew circles with his thumb. “I'm in love you too, Jaime.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this

Daryl and Jaime had only been asleep for a few hours when Michonne came bursting through the door.

“Get dressed and get out here,” she said excitedly. “Something's going on.”

They jumped out of bed and put on as little as they could and still be covered. When they walked into the living room, Michonne was on the couch looking out the window.

“What’s going on?” Jaime asked nervously.

“I think he's about to get arrested,” Michonne replied.

Raising the blinds higher, Daryl and Jaime sat on the couch and looked outside. It was still dark, but the flashing red and blues of a police cruiser could be easily seen.

David was outside his car being frisked and handcuffed. Officer Bagley's partner led the man to the patrol car and threw him in the backseat.

Badgley and his partner spoke to each other quickly before the other officer climbed into the driver's seat and left the complex. Looking up at Jaime's apartment, Officer Badgley saw the three of them looking out and walked toward the building.

Jaime had the door open before he got to the top of the stairs, waiting excitedly to find out what had happened. “Hello, ma’am. I’m Officer Daniel Badgley.”

“It’s so wonderful to meet you,” Jamie responded and ushered him through the door. “Is he going to jail?” She asked eagerly.

Daniel hugged Michonne and shook Daryl's hand before sitting down to explain. “He is. When we came back for the latest drive around, we spotted him outside his vehicle. He was walking through the lot toward the building. My partner noticed he was staggering and had a bottle in his hand; it was whiskey and he was drunker than a skunk.

We made him walk back to his car where we found empty bottles of alcohol in the back and passenger's seats. My partner took him down to the station to book him for public intoxication and driving under the influence. We have no proof for the second charge, but it will be enough to hold him for a while.”

“What happens now?” Daryl asked.

“Michonne informed me that she has statements written and signed by both of you along with video and photographic evidence. I suggest you get everything together and take it to the station. They’ll have to book him, assign him an attorney and contact the prosecutor’s office, then he’ll be arraigned at some point. You need to get your evidence to the prosecutor as soon as one is assigned. The charges can be filed and it goes from there.”

Michonne agreed with the officer, then turned to Jaime and Daryl. “I’m going to take Daniel back to the station and see how things are progressing. As soon as I find out who the prosecutor is, I’ll give them the evidence I have. Nothing significant will happen right away, so y’all can go back to bed if you want. I’ll give you a call when I need you need to come down to the station.”

Daryl and Jaime looked at each other. Jaime was smiling, but Daryl could tell it was a hesitant smile. She had been assured once before that David would not bother her again; he knew she didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“That sounds good,” Daryl said. He ran his hands up and down Jaime’s arms to calm her down. “I’ll make sure she gets some rest.” Daryl shook Daniel’s hand again as he left and thanked him for all his help. Michonne only winked at him as she grabbed her briefcase and followed the officer out.

Once they were alone, Daryl kissed Jamie softly, then rested his forehead against hers. “I know what you’re thinking, and Michonne and I are going to do everything we can to make sure he goes to prison for this. I don’t know what the stalking law says, but I’m sure there’s enough evidence to put him away.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. “I hope so,” she replied. “I can’t live like this anymore. If you hadn’t shown up here, I don’t know how far he would have taken this.”

Daryl laughed. “Thank Merle. He threatened my ass if I didn’t get up here and tell you that I love you.”

“I definitely will. Can we go back to bed now? I’ve missed you so much and I need you.” Daryl felt the same way and scooping her into his arms, carried her into the bedroom bridal style.

He peeled the oversize shirt from her body, guided her to the bed and laid on her stomach. She could hear him behind her opening the drawers of her vanity. 

“What are you looking for?” she asked him.

“I know you have some of that scented body lotion somewhere. I’m gonna give you a massage.” 

The last time Jaime had a massage, it was from a very large woman with a tight-ass fugly bun. This one would be much more pleasurable.

“There’s a bottle in the bottom left drawer,” she told him. She then felt him climb back onto the bed and felt his thighs on either side of her. She closed her eyes, relaxed her body, and sighed contently before he ever touched her. 

He began with her shoulders and the back of her neck. His hands were strong, but gentle against her skin. She could feel the knots of tension and stress melt away; the heat of his touch lulled her into relaxation.

He tapped his fingers against her shoulder blades as if he were trying to tickle her, but it felt too good to laugh at. Using the heel of his hand, he dug into the muscles of her lower back and she moaned. “Does that feel good, sweetheart?”

“Oh, yes,” Jaime replied. “I love the way your hands feel on my body. You're so strong, Daryl.”

Daryl groaned as his hands moved to the globes of her ass. “Your body feels so good under my hands. I love touching you; your skin is so soft and smooth.”

He kneaded her cheeks for a while before it became too much for him. He backed away from Jaime and shoved his pants down beneath his balls, then moved her panties to the side.

Running his fingers along her slit he felt her wetness and groaned again. “Fuck! I missed you so goddamn much,” he whined. “I need to be inside you, baby.”

Jaime moved her body and lifted her ass to him. “I need to feel you again. I've felt so empty inside since I came home. Please, Daryl, fill me up.”

“I will, baby; gonna make you mine. You wanna be mine, don't you, Jaime?”

“Yes, Daryl. Please,”

Daryl held her hips and brought her closer to him. He tugged on his dick a couple of times before pushing inside her. He didn't think he would ever feel her tight, wet cunt again and held his breath until he was balls deep inside her.

He leaned over her and placed his palms on either side of her head. Slowly he moved in and out of her; his breath, hot and heavy fell on her neck. He pushed himself deep inside her and grazed her spot with each thrust.

Jaime was panting, her arms above her head, hair covering her face, and hips meeting Daryl's every movement. “Ah, fuck. It feels so good; I love the way you feel inside me. I love the way you love me.”

Daryl bowed his head; his forehead resting against her shoulder blades. He moved leisurely in and out of her, the pressure in his balls building. 

He sat back on his knees and brought her up against his chest. His mouth and tongue lavished her neck and his hands roamed across the skin on her stomach and breasts. He massaged them with the same strength and caring he had used on her back and her moans and sighs filled the room.

He continued to pump himself inside her and his thrusts became sharper and faster. Reaching down, he rubbed her clit and she began to cry out.

“I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!” Jaime screamed. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart. I wanna feel cum all over me,” Daryl said in a low, husky voice.

His arms tightened around her as she shook in his arms and came hard around his cock. She cried out his name and the sound of it hit his heart and soul.

“Fuck, Jaime! I love you so much!” He cried out as he spilled inside her. He buried his face in her neck as she reached behind her and held his head in place. 

Their shaking legs gave way and they collapsed onto the bed as he slipped out of her. With heaving breaths, they laid next to each other; Daryl's arms never leaving her body. He held her close to him as they fell asleep.

**************************************************************************************************************

Three hours later, Jaime's phone rang and woke them up. It was Michonne; she was calling to let them know that it was time for them to come down to the station.

They took a shower and got dressed. They hadn't eaten anything all day and were starving, but decided to wait on food. Making sure David went to prison was their priority, food would always be available afterward.

When they arrived at the station, Michonne was sitting in the waiting area by the front desk. She met them at the door and quickly ushered them into Officer Badgley's office.

“David was booked on charges of drunk and disorderly. He's sitting in a cell right now. I've spoken to the prosecutor assigned to this case and explain the charges we want to be added and she's coming here to look at your statements and the photographic evidence collected. She's gonna want to talk to you both. You could be here for a while.”

“I can't believe this is happening,” Jaime said softly. “I'll talk to whoever I have to, as many times as I have to. I'd spend the night if it would help.”

“I don't think that will be necessary, but I'm glad to hear that you're willing to do whatever needs to be done. This is going to be a difficult case to prosecute; stalking is hard to prove, but I'm giving my own statement. I think having a lawyer as a witness will help your case.”

Daryl took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. “Michonne’s a badass bitch, remember? She's got this under control,” he told her.

The prosecutor arrived fifteen minutes later and immediately took Daryl back for his interview. While he was giving his statement, Jaime and Michonne went to the break room to grab a drink and a snack.

“I need to call Andrea. She must be worried sick,” Jaime said as she opened her bag of chips.

“I already have. I called her while I was waiting to hear from the prosecutor. She's glad that David is in jail and that you're okay. She offered to give a statement if it's needed, which it probably will be. And she's happy to hear that you and Daryl are together.”

Just the mention of Daryl's name made Jaime smile. “He said he loves me,” she said quietly as if saying it out loud would make it a dream.

“That was obvious to me the moment I met him. His only concern was your safety, getting you away from David and putting him in jail. You deserve to be happy, Jaime.”

“I don't know what is going to happen now. I know that no one can guarantee that he's going to prison for this, and if he doesn't I don't think I can stay in Lexington.”

“You need to get out of Lexington regardless. You need to get away from these memories and start a new life. I think Daryl could help you with that.”

“I would love to have a life with him. I trust him and I didn't think I'd ever trust a man again,” Jaime said wistfully.

“Daryl wants to spend his life with you, I can see that in the way he looks at you and the way he treats you. He's not going to let you go and he's gonna keep you safe.”

“I believe that too,” Jaime said.

**************************************************************************************************************

After Daryl's interview, it was Jaime's turn. While she was speaking with the prosecutor, Daryl went to the break room and bought a snack and a bottle of Coke, then went outside to sit on the bench.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed his brother's number. Merle started bitching the second he answered the call.

“You better be glad Michonne called Andrea already. You couldn't be bothered to call me and let me know that you're okay?”

“A lot of shits happened since I talked to you last.”

“Yeah, I know,” Merle said sympathetically. “I'm just glad you and Jaime are alright, and that bastard is in jail.”

“I just got finished talking to the prosecutor. She thinks there may be enough evidence and witness statements to make the stalking charge stick.”

“You're gonna stay up there with her, aren't you? She needs you and I can take care of the garage till this is over.”

“Hell yes, I'm staying up here with her. I ain't gonna let her be alone through this. You were right; I should've been up here long before now.”

“I'm always right, little brother. You should listen to ole Merle more often,” he said and laughed.

Daryl laughed with him and then told Merle his plan. “I ain't letting her stay in that apartment either. I'm gonna take her to the hotel with me until this is all over, then I'm gonna ask her to move down to Atlanta and live with me.”

“That sounds like a good plan. You're stepping up, being a man; I'm proud of you.”

**************************************************************************************************************

After Jaime had given her statement, it was Michonne’s turn. The lawyer ordered the couple to go home, eat, then get some rest, not necessarily in that order. Michonne promised to keep them aware of any new developments and sent them on their way.

Both Daryl and Jaime sighed with relief when they got into her car. The ordeal with David was on its way to being over, it wasn’t a guarantee, but there was a light at the end of this long, troublesome tunnel. She had seen that light before when Michonne filed the restraining order, but that light had faded quickly. This light was stronger and Daryl was going to keep it lit.

The snacks they had at the police station didn’t hold them for long and they decided to stop at a Bar and Grill a couple blocks from Jaime’s apartment. Even though they were exhausted and stressed, they couldn’t stop smiling and laughing. 

Just knowing the other was right there, so close that they could touch; that they had already touched, made Jaime’s heart soar. She knew that whether David went to prison or not, she had Daryl now and she could give herself to him without fear.

During dinner, they discussed the immediate future. Jaime agreed that she should stay with Daryl at his hotel room and after dinner, they went back to her apartment so she could pack a couple bags. 

Later that night, in the still and quiet of Daryl’s hotel room, they held each other tight in the darkness, kissed each other softly, and repeated words of love until the fell into sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen to David?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and left kudos and comments. This was a joy to write and I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Chapter Six

For two months, Jaime stayed with Daryl in his hotel room. He kept her safe, protected, and loved throughout the ordeal with David. The man had been released on bail and therefore still a threat to Jaime, although he was smart enough not to be detected. 

Michonne had refiled the restraining order immediately after bail had been set and then rooted her concentration on assisting the prosecuting attorney. Andrea flew up from Atlanta to give a statement, but the information she had was secondhand coming from Jaime and would eventually be thrown out as hearsay.

The defense was ruthless and had much of the video and photographic evidence dismissed. The fact that those had been taken and recorded on only one occasion could not prove stalking over the period it was alleged. 

After two months of constant disappointment, the court date arrived. It was only a technicality though because the case was thrown out within the first twenty minutes.

Everyone was angry; Daryl’s eyes burned, and his face was as red as fire. He pulled Jaime close and buried his face in her neck. “I’m so sorry, baby. That’s bullshit.”

Jaime held him tight. “Can we just get out of here? I want to leave.”

Daryl led her out of the courtroom and followed Michonne and Andrea out to the parking lot. Andrea called Merle to let him know the outcome while Michonne spoke with Daryl and Jaime.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie,” Michonne said as she hugged Jaime tight. “We’ll figure out something; we’re not letting him get near you.”

“Damn straight we’re not,” Daryl agreed.

“Are you hungry?” Michonne asked. “Do you want to stop and get something to eat?”

“No,” Jaime replied. “I just want to get back to the motel. I have to think about what I’m gonna do now.”

Andrea came over and stood next to them after speaking with Merle. “Merle’s having a fit over this; he wants you to know how pissed off he is about what happened.”

“Thanks, Andrea. Tell him I appreciate it. I think Daryl and I are gonna go back to the hotel. I need some rest and to think about what happens next.”

“You take all the time you need,” Michonne said. “How about everybody comes to my house for dinner tonight?”. They all agreed to meet at Michonne’s house at eight, then parted ways to rest and relax after an exhausting two months.

**************************************************************************************************************

Jaime collapsed onto the bed as soon as she and Daryl returned to the hotel. “I'm not as upset about this as I thought I'd be,” she said as Daryl took two bottles of water from the mini-fridge.

“Why not?” Daryl asked, confused. “I thought you wanted him to go to prison for this?”

“I did, but I also had to be realistic. The chances of him being convicted were slim to none. They threw out Andrea's statement and all the photo evidence. Stalking is hard to prove beyond a reasonable doubt and I should have told someone a long time ago. I missed the opportunity to get all that evidence.”

Daryl sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her. “You don't need to blame yourself for any of this. You were scared; I'm just grateful he didn't hurt you.”

“Me too.” Jaime rested her head on Daryl's shoulder and sighed. “You're gonna have to get back to Atlanta soon and I need to find a place to live. I'm not going back to that apartment.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that. Would you be willing to move to Atlanta? We don't have to live together if you don't want to do that, but I want to keep you close. I'm not leaving you here by yourself; I can't be away from you again.”

“I don't want to be alone either. I can't imagine sleeping alone anymore. I would love to live in Atlanta with you.”

Daryl smiled and stroked her hair. “Good,” he said. “I'll rent a moving truck and we'll start packing up your apartment tomorrow. We can talk about it to Michonne and Andrea tonight at dinner. Right now, I want you to lay down and relax.”

They stripped down to their underclothes and climbed into the soft, warm bed. Jaime snuggled into Daryl's body and laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her tight as their bodies relaxed into each other.

“You're still mine, Jaime. Even though he's free; he isn't getting you back, no matter what he thinks or does,” Daryl said.

“He was never getting me back, Daryl. I haven't been his for a very long time now. I've been yours since the first night we spent together. I got caught up in it; I wanted it to be real and I didn't want to come home.”

“I didn't want you to leave either and if I'd have known what you were coming home to, I would have hidden you away; kept you to myself.”

Jaime lifted her head and kissed Daryl's lips. He sat up, pulling her onto his lap, and cradled her head in his hands.

Jaime squeezed his strong, broad shoulders and moved her hands down Daryl's chest. The kiss had started off slow and sensual but soon became heated as his tongue invaded her mouth.

She moved her hips against his growing erection and his hands moved from her head to her waist. Daryl controlled her movements by shifting her hips over his hardness at an agonizingly slow pace, but Jaime pushed past his control and moved faster on him. She was driving him insane.

Daryl tore his lips away from hers and moved them down her throat to her chest; growling and groaning against her skin, he peeled her bra off her body and threw it across the room.

Jaime’s body bowed as Daryl made his way down her torso with his hands and mouth. His tongue circled each nipple while his thumb and forefinger pulled and teased the other in turn. As his fingers ran down the soft skin of her stomach, his finger brushed against her clit and she was startled.

She cried out and moved her hips hard against Daryl, who then moved her body further down to his thighs and pushed his underwear down. Lifting her back up, she moved her panties to the side and slid down his rock-hard cock.

Daryl laid back on the bed and watched as she moved on him; her palms flat on his chest, her hair in her face, and her tits moving in time with her hips. Brushing the hair from her face, he brought her down to him for a dirty, passionate kiss. 

He began to buck his hips up, pushing himself deeper inside her and panting like a dog with the effort. Jaime licked and kissed his chest, teasing his nipples with her tongue until Daryl growled deep within his chest. 

Her hips moved faster, and she sat up to arch her back once again and grab his thighs with power. Bouncing up and down she chased her orgasm down and cried out Daryl's name when she clamped down on his dick like a vice.

Daryl was as close as Jaime was and as soon as he felt her tighten around him he flipped them over and pounded into her attempting to find his own end. Her body squirmed underneath his as the force of his thrusts kept her orgasm continued to rock her body. 

As his orgasm petered out, he kissed her neck and shoulders. “I love you, Jaime. I love you so much.”

She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. “I love you too, Daryl. More than I've ever loved anyone.”

They laid wrapped up in each other, making plans for their future and kissing languidly until sleep overtook them.

**************************************************************************************************************

They arrived at Michonne’s house on time and with a bottle of wine. The disappointment from this morning was in the back of their minds and now they wanted to celebrate Jaime’s move to Atlanta and the beginning of their new life together.

Michonne answered the door in blue jeans and a white peasant shirt covered by an apron that said, Kiss the Cook. Daryl laughed and asked if it was a suggestion or a requirement for entry. She said it was normally a requirement, but seeing as how his girlfriend was standing right next to him, she’d let it pass. 

Andrea poured everyone a glass and they sat around the island as she and Michonne sat the table and prepared the last of their meal.

“Do you know what you’re gonna do now?” Michonne asked. “Are you going to look for a new apartment?”

“I think I will, eventually,” Jaime answered. “But I want to get down to Atlanta first; become familiar with the city before I decide where I want to live.”

Andrea grinned like the Cheshire cat. “You’re moving to Atlanta? Oh my God!” she squealed and ran to hug her cousin.

Michonne crossed her arms against her chest and sneered at Daryl. “I tried to help keep her safe and you steal her away from me? I’m going to make you do the interviews for her replacement.”

Daryl laughed. “I told you that if she was willing, I was going to take her back home with me whether he went to prison or not. You should have been looking already.”

“I have, actually, and I think I’ve found someone to take Jaime’s place. Her name is Tara and I think she’s going to fit in well at the office. When are y’all leaving?”

“I’m going to rent a U Haul tomorrow and we’re gonna start packing up her apartment. Maybe a week? I’m gonna see if Merle can drive up and help out.”

Jaime and Andrea joined them, and they sat at the table to eat. “I’ll call Merle when I get back to the motel; see how soon he can make it up.”

“If he tells you there ain’t nobody who can watch the shop, tell him Tyreese is the most qualified, whether he believes it or not. The man’s smarter than Merle is, but you don’t have to tell him I said that,” Daryl laughed.

After dinner, Jaime and Daryl stayed for a couple glasses of wine, then left to go back to the hotel which was less than five minutes away. Slightly buzzed, they collapsed onto the bed together. “I hope Michonne isn’t too upset that I’m leaving,” Jaime said.

“She’s not,” Daryl chuckled. “She’s already found your replacement.”

Jaime was surprised. “She has? How did she know she’d need to find someone else?”

“I kinda told her that whether David went to prison or not, I was going to take you back to Atlanta with me. You deserve a new life and a fresh start.”

Jaime cradles his face in her hands. “I can’t think of a better place or a better person to start over with.” She kissed him softly then laid her head on his chest.

“I can’t promise that everything is gonna be great,” Daryl said. “I’m gonna fuck up sometimes, but I can promise that I will never do anything to hurt you intentionally. You’ll always have your freedom to do whatever you want. I don’t ever want you to feel trapped.”

“I don’t expect this to be perfect. I’m gonna fuck up my share of things too, but as long as we both know that we don’t want to hurt each other, I think we’ll survive. I can’t see you trying to control me; you’re not that kind of man.”

“The only kind of man I care to be is your man,” he replied.

**************************************************************************************************************

Ten days later, around twelve thirty in the afternoon, Daryl pulled the U Haul into his driveway and as close to the front door as he could get it. Merle followed behind him in his pick-up and parked around back.

They had driven six hours straight without as much as a bathroom break and were all starving and about to piss themselves. Merle had called Andrea thirty minutes ago to ask her if she would pick up lunch for everyone and she arrived shortly after the others.

Daryl and Merle brought in what boxes she had brought with her; the rest of her stuff would be put in a storage unit for when she found her own place. Andrea had purchased a dresser for her clothes, so she and Jaime spent the next few hours putting all her things away.

They worked until it was dark outside, and when the moon began to rise, Merle and Andrea bid them goodnight and went home.

Daryl and Jaime were exhausted, but not too exhausted. They chose to take a shower before going to bed and Daryl started the water running as Jaime undressed. After he tested the water, he turned around to see her standing naked in the doorway.

He growled and took his clothes off. Walking toward her, he pinned her to the wall with his body and kissed her. “Welcome home,” he said.

“It’s good to be home,” she replied and kissed his chest. 

Daryl ran his fingers through her hair. “I’m gonna make sure our first night in our house, in our bed, is gonna be the best night of our lives,” he told her. Stepping back, he walked to the shower door and opened it.

He helped her step inside, then followed her quickly and closed the door. Pushing her under the spray, he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her dirty. His hands roamed her wet body as his tongue explored her mouth; a route he knew by heart.

Daryl turned them around and Jaime's back hit the opposite wall. Lifting her up by her thighs, her legs wrapped tightly around him. He kissed and licked her neck and chest until she was moaning and begging for his cock. 

He cradled the back of her head as he slipped inside her. He didn't start slow and gentle but pounded into her as soon as he could. Her head fell onto his neck and she held on for dear life.

“I love you, Jaime,” Daryl said breathlessly. “You're so beautiful, so warm, so tight and wet for me. Goddamn, you're always so wet for me.”

She wanted to tell him that it had never been like this with any other man. She wanted to tell him that he was the only man to ever make her cum every time, but she couldn't. She was having a tough time forming words and could only moan into his neck.

“I'm getting so close, baby. Your tight pussy drives me insane. Are you close?”

Jaime shook her head; she could feel it heavy in her lower stomach and would come undone any minute now. Daryl carefully reached between them and circled her clit until she screamed his name.

When she tightened around him, Daryl's eyes rolled back into his head and he began to pump into her wildly as he came undone along with her. Her legs were shaking as her feet hit the floor of the tub and Daryl continued to hold her tight as her strength came back to her. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she repeated. Her heart beat erratically, and her breathing was haggard; she wanted to be in the bedroom with him right now.

The water began to get cold, so Daryl turned it off and helped Jaime out. Wrapping a towel around her, he took her hand and led her to their bedroom. Tonight, was a new beginning for both of them and it was going to be the first in a lifetime of amazing nights and days.


End file.
